


The Paths We Take

by thedevil_andgod



Series: Choices - Divergent [3]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Divergent AU, F/M, Sequel, dauntless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Young has finally been able to put the past behind her, proven that she is true Dauntless, and fallen in love. </p><p>Focused now on her present and future, she believes the worst is behind her. With no idea what is headed her way, will she find the strength to fight for what she believes in? Or has everything become too much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paths We Take

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo. Welcome to the second installment of the Choices trilogy. I hope you're all excited to read the next chapter in Alex's life. All ended well in the final chapter of TCWM.. But is a character really your character if you don't destroy everything about them? ;)
> 
>  
> 
> This takes place roughly eight months after the start of TCWM.

The last fifteen minutes of work always seem to drag on the longest. Once the last customer had left, it was my job to clear the bar, wipe down the tables, restock anything that needed restocking. Then there was the register check, and then I would switch off the lights, pull down the shutters and lock them tight. 

Working at 5th Avenue is great, don't get me wrong. I enjoy the banter with customers, even the flirtations from men and women, though they're quick to scarper once Eric's name is mention. 

Eric.. I smile to myself, knowing he is waiting up for me to get back to his flat. One of the things I enjoy most about late shifts is getting the chance to walk through Dauntless at night; especially the Pit. It was always so rowdy, so full of life during the day. To see it empty, quiet, darkened, is peaceful in a way that soothes me after a long day. Swinging the keys around my fingers, I cross the pathway over the Chasm. Pausing momentarily, I stand and think, and remember Jess. This spot is where she fell - was pushed, my brain corrects me - to her death, almost eight months ago. My heart breaks a little more each day without her; our group of friends always missing a body, a space or a seat always left empty as though we're all waiting for her to show up. When the tears threaten to overflow, I move on. Entering the hallways wherein reside the Dauntless leaders, I wave at a security camera, the lens following my every move. Four and Zeke are on duty tonight; they'll get a kick out of my silent greeting.

Slipping the key Eric had given to me for our six-month anniversary into the lock, I twist it gently. Although I know he's still up, I still try to be quiet- a force of habit, I suppose. Slipping off my shoes at the door, I pad across the dim living room and into his bedroom. Sure enough, he's sitting up, against the headboard. He is bare-chested, bedside lamp light casting shadows across the tan, muscled skin. A book is in both hands, held with care. I don't get a chance to see the title, as he lets it fall over to my side of the bed when I slip through the ajar door. 

He smiles at me, breathtakingly beautiful. After all this time, he still makes my heart flutter when he even so much as glances my way. Leaning down to steal a quick kiss, I begin to undress for bed. Exhaustion has set in at the sight of the large and comfortable bed. 

'How was work?' He asks, leaning back. Shrugging out of my shirt, I nod. 'Yeah, it was fine. Pretty quiet, tonight. Well - quiet for us.' I smirk, looking down to meet the suddenly hungry gaze of my boyfriend. He hums quietly, leaning forward to pull me towards him by the waist. His hands are hot and his palms calloused against my skin. I shiver as his warm mouth makes its way down from my middle to the inside of my thighs. Pulling me fully down on top of him, I feel his excitement nudging my knee through the thick duvet. Raising my brows, I kiss him, teasingly pulling away before it gets too heated. 'I'm tired,' I pout, rolling over and out of his grasp, albeit reluctantly. From under the pillows heaped on my side, I tug out an oversized black tee-shirt. Eric shifts behind me, his fingers undoing the clasp of my bra, pushing the straps down my shoulders, his lips following. I smile, pulling the shirt over my head. 

As I turn onto my back, Eric nudges me. 'Baaabe..' He moans, drawn out and pleading. Sighing, I reach up to stroke his face, still half-afraid my fingers would be sliced by his prominent cheekbones. 'In the morning. I'll wake you up.' I promise sultrily, and his eyes darken with anticipation. 'Mm, okay,' he relents, encircling me his arms and pulling me into him, our bodies pressed together. I rest my head on his chest, soothed by the gentle rise and fall as he breathes, the muffled beat of his heart. His arms tighten around me, and I feel a kiss being pressed to the crowd of my head. ''Night,' I mumble, already half asleep. 'Goodnight, Lex. Love you,' he whispers - and I pass out completely before I can return the sentiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of trivia - 5th Avenue is a pub where I went with my friends to drink during college last year! I love it, and still go every so often. I started my new acting course last Monday, so it's a big change. Hopefully you enjoy this little snapshot into the lives of these characters! Much, much more to come ..


End file.
